In a common gas reciprocating engine the crankshaft attaches to a camshaft by a sprocket and a chain of a ratio of two to one. The cam opens the valves by a cam follower called a lifter and attaches a push rod of which attaches to a rocker arm on the cylinder head, which in turn opens the valves. Of course to run and operate these parts it robs horsepower due to the extra friction and weight, less friction more horsepower. These cam timing devices are relatively complexed and expensive due to many working parts, wherein fact they are fixed, ground for a specific application for horsepower characteristics and cubic inch displacement. In order to change cam duration and overlap specifications, the cam therefore would be replaced to change such specifications. There are devices of which index cam timing by advancing and retarding the camshaft automatically, flexable and inflexable devices. Also there are valve timing devices of which changes cam duration and overlap automatically, but the rate of oil bleed is fixed without being able to adjust for varing rates of lift and other variables. Refer to our patent filed June 20, 1966 U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,935 inventor James E. Rhoads and myself Gary E. Rhoads as co-inventor (not shown). Also another U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,609 filed Aug. 16, 1974, of which was assigned to my brother Jack L. Rhoads for marketing.